Different entities collect different data. For example, educational institutions record grades of students. Examination companies record test scores of test takers. Different government agencies record different information about the citizens they serve. Correlating data from one entity to data from another entity, for example, correlating grades a student receives at an educational institution to the student's scores on a standardized test, may be interesting and may provide valuable insights. However, entities may be reluctant to share their data with one another. As the foregoing illustrates, techniques may be desirable for computing a relationship between private data of a first entity and private data of a second entity, while preserving privacy of the entities and preventing inter-entity data sharing.